


Danny/Erick

by leslie_tsuki



Series: Emparejamientos Extraños [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny "Danno" Williams Angst, Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: ¿acaso nunca puedo ser feliz?" Le pregunta el rubio a su sobrino dejándose abrazar por el menor."Mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, eres alguien muy especial y amoroso. Hay muchas personas que darían lo que fuera por ser tu pareja y amarte con todo su ser"
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Erick "E-train" Russo
Series: Emparejamientos Extraños [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Danny/Erick

Danny llegó a su casa enojado consigo mismo por caer nuevamente en los engaños de Rachel, golpeó la pared de la cocina y pegó un brinco cuando su sobrino le puso una mano en su hombro.

"Tío D, ¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta con preocupación.

"Lo mismo de siempre, soy un idiota que cae en los engaños de Rachel y al final terminó sufriendo yo... ¿acaso nunca puedo ser feliz?" Le pregunta el rubio a su sobrino dejándose abrazar por el menor.

A Erick se le rompe el corazón al escuchar a su tío favorito preguntar eso, odia que esa mujer lastime al hombre que ama de esa manera. El sólo quiere abrazarlo y esconderlo del mundo para que nadie más pueda dañar el hermoso corazón que el rubio tiene.

"Mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, eres alguien muy especial y amoroso. Hay muchas personas que darían lo que fuera por ser tu pareja y amarte con todo su ser"

Danny suelta un sollozo ante las palabras de su sobrino, está desesperado por ser amado que daría cualquier cosa por sentir afecto.

"¿Dónde... dónde están? Porque yo no puedo verlos" dice el detective con ojos llorosos.

"Yo te amo, yo estoy dispuesto a amarte y hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo" confiesa el más joven con cierto temor al ser rechazado.

"Erick..." susurra Danny, sintiéndose dividido ante hacer lo correcto o lo que su corazón le dice que haga.

"Tío, tu sabes que te he amado desde que yo era un adolescente, sabes que daría cualquier cosa para ser la persona que te haga feliz" al ver la indecisión del mayor, decidió dirigirlos al sofá para ponerse cómodos, sacó un par de vasos y el alcohol para soltarse un poco.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente abrazó a su sobrino y se sentaron a beber sus penas en whiskey. El detective se relajó lo suficiente para no hacer nada ante las pequeñas caricias que el menor le hacía, se dejó acostar en el sofá mientras se besaba con Erick, se desnudaron y empezaron a explorar el cuerpo contrario.

Danny se dejó disfrutar de la excitación que le causaban los toques y caricias del menor, sin embargo, se tensó cuando sintió un par de dedos en su trasero y detuvo todo movimiento de su sobrino.

"Déjame amarte.... por favor... déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo, cuanto te quiero... por favor Danny" rogó E-Train, no quería detenerse ante lo que estaban iniciando.

"Erick..." el rubio luchaba internamente para no sucumbir ante su deseo prohibido.

"Tío por favor... ambos sabemos que tú también lo deseas, déjame ser tuyo, así como tú serás mío"

"E-está bien... Te amo Erick" susurro Danny mientras se permitía ceder ante su anhelo más antiguo.

El rubio se relajó mientras los dedos de su sobrino lo abrían con lentitud, la boca del más joven estaba pegada en los rosados pezones del detective mordisqueando y chupando esos botones sensibles. Danny gimió y agarro el cabello de Erick para mantenerlo en su lugar, comenzó a mover sus caderas junto con los dedos que entraban y salían buscando una fricción muy necesaria.

Sabía muy en lo profundo de su ser que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero el amor tan puro que le daba su sobrino era lo que más anhelaba y con la ayuda del alcohol se dejó llevar ante el placer, soltó un jadeo al sentir el pene del más joven introduciéndose en su interior y no pudo evitar tensarse. Erick le susurro palabras de aliento y de amor para que se relajara y funciono porque empezó a disfrutar del lento vaivén de la penetración, sin embargo, no era suficiente y Danny rogó por más velocidad a lo que el hijo de su hermana cumplió y aumento la velocidad llenándolo de placer y sacándole gritos entrecortados, su orgasmo lo tomo por sorpresa y aruño la espalda del menor mientras gemía ante el mordisco en su cuello...

////////////////////  
  


Danny se despertó lentamente acercándose un poco al calor del cuerpo que lo abrazaba, no quería levantarse, pero se obligó a abrir los ojos. Mientras estaba acostado recordó los eventos de la noche, se volteó y vio el cuerpo desnudo de su sobrino.

"Oh Dios... no no no...." el detective estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico ante sus acciones nocturnas.

"Danno... tranquilo" Hablo Erick tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al lado de su tío.

"Es-esto no está bien" trataba de convencerse el mayor sin éxito alguno.

"Danno... ambos nos amamos, somos dos adultos que saben lo que están haciendo y no me puedes negar eso" Erick se acercó a su tío y se sentó entre sus muslos moviéndose ligeramente para provocar al mayor. "No tengas miedo ante la posibilidad de amarme como algo más que tu sobrino"

"Lo siento Erick, pero no, esto nunca debió de suceder"

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, eres mi sobrino y yo soy tu tío por amor de Dios, se supone que debo de cuidarte y no hacer esto... no está bien" El rubio se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse.

Su corazón latía fuertemente ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior y su miembro palpito con interés ante sus pensamientos, bajo su mano y apretó su pene para apagar cualquier excitación que pudiera sentir. Se sentó en el piso del baño y lloro, se sentía como un pervertido al dejar que sus deseos salieran y aprovecharse de su sobrino.

Se levantó secándose el cuerpo, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, salió lentamente y cuando vio a Erick todavía desnudo y sin cubrirse cerro sus ojos para evitar tocarlo y repetir lo que sucedió por la noche.

"Me iré al cuartel... nos vemos después"

Una vez en su trabajo pudo distraerse con el papeleo, estaba tan concentrado que a medio día él ya había terminado su montón de papeles que fue a las oficinas de sus amigos y les ayudo con lo suyo. No quiso comer porque todos se iban a juntar y su sobrino estaría con ellos, por eso decidió quedarse y fingir que su estómago estaba irritado.

Durante la semana que paso, Danny trato de pasar el menor tiempo posible con el hijo de su hermana, se iba muy temprano al cuartel y regresaba a su casa muy tarde para no tener que estar solo con su mayor tentación y caer ante su deseo de nuevo.

Erick estaba molesto con la actitud que su tío había tomado, pero a pesar de su molestia podía entender porque el rubio se alejaba de él, le dio siete días para pensar y tranquilizarse por el hecho de que se acostaron juntos y lo disfrutaron al máximo. Eran las 12 de la noche cuando el detective llegó y decidió confrontarlo en su cuarto, escucho que los pasos se acercaban y se ocultó para que el oji-azul entrara.

"Danno" Dijo el más joven cerrando la puerta.

"E-Erick ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo con nerviosismo el rubio.

"Tenemos que hablar"

"No, no lo hacemos"

"Si, lo necesitamos, no me daré por vencido en algo que los dos queremos"

"Erick entiende, no podemos hacer esto somos familia y se supone que el único tipo de amor que nos debemos mostrar es el fraternal no es correcto tener sentimientos ni atracción sexual hacia la familia" Dijo el detective algo alterado.

"Tío D, nosotros no controlamos de quien nos enamoramos, nuestro amor creció de forma gradual y cuando yo era adolescente pude ver que tú también estabas interesado en mí, porque si no lo hubieses hecho me habrías puesto un alto cuando te toque aquella noche en la que te fuiste a dormir en la casa de mamá fingiendo estar cansado o cuando te despertaste por la mañana y te diste cuenta de que me estabas abrazando y empujaste tú erección en mi trasero creyendo que estaba dormido"

Danny jadeo ante esos comentarios porque él pensó que había engañado a su sobrino haciéndole creer que estaba dormido y actuando como si no pasara nada a la mañana siguiente.

"Oh Dios... me voy a ir al infierno" Exclamo el detective sin saber cómo sentirse "Sé que estuvo mal que actuara de esa manera y por ello te pido perdón, nunca quise abusar de tu confianza"

"Nunca lo hiciste Tío, yo quería estar de esa manera contigo... realmente todavía quiero estar de manera romántica y sexual contigo"

"Abuse de ti Erick"

"No, no lo hiciste" replico el más joven "Nunca me has forzado a nada y yo estaba más que encantado por tener la oportunidad de tocarte y de ser tocado por ti"

"Pero yo..."

"Danno por favor" Rogo Erick "Déjate amar por alguien que está dispuesto a darte lo que necesitas"

"Te amo... pero las personas no entenderán esto" Danny Realmente trataba de que su sobrino desistiera de su decisión.

"Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo, sé que nuestra relación será mal vista ante la gente y sobre todo nuestra familia, pero no quiero negarme el deseo y la oportunidad para ser felices" contradijo el menor.

Danny beso a su sobrino cediendo por fin a lo que su corazón anhelaba, poco a poco colocó al más chico debajo de el para poder explorar y acariciar a su antojo la hermosa piel de su sobrino favorito. Mandó mentalmente una disculpa a su hermana por corromper a su hijo de esta manera, pero ahora no se detendría por nada del mundo, ya que el amor que Erick le ofrecía es lo que siempre ha buscado.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> He aquí una nueva actualización ¿Lo aman? ¿Lo odian?
> 
> Se que me metí con el incesto pero era algo muy tentador a decir verdad
> 
> Espero no haberlos corrompido demasiado
> 
> Con amor LT


End file.
